Polarity and Convergence
by Vulcan Wolf
Summary: A sweet, odd romance that just made sense to me. Two parents with grown children in Starfleet, both widowed by Nero's quest for vengence. Will Winona Kirk find her balm in the arms of the newly-widowed Sarek? Chapter 1 edited! T for safety. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

If there was one thing Winona Kirk had learned a long time ago, it was the simple fact that everything happened for a reason, no matter if it was a good thing or a bad thing. It all had a purpose. Her son was the captain of Starfleet's flagship, that had happened for a reason. Or a lot of reasons, if she thought about it long enough. And if she thought longer, Winona decided that it probably shouldn't have happened at all. But, because of her brilliant and misunderstood son, they were all here and she was _here_, kneeling before the gray granite wall engraved with hundreds of thousands of names, mourning for her husband dead twenty-five years. George had died to save them, died to give her a chance to escape the Romulans alive. But instead of living for his memory, she had lived _in _it and all but abandoned her children.

She had divorced Colby McNevin years ago, just before Jim decided Starfleet was for him and enlisted, _that _had happened for a reason. Winona had finally pulled her head out of the sand after she had to pick Jim up from the police station not because he'd done something stupid, but because he'd run to the police looking for a place to hide for a few hours. She remembered those bruises, the hateful glint in her son's eyes when he saw her, how he shrugged off her attempt to be a mother and insisted they just go home and get it overwith. She'd fought with Colby that night, as she'd never fought with him before, and told him that he either had to clean up his act and behave like a human being, or she was leaving him, and she wouldn't be coming back. She'd find a way to take Jim and keep him safe, too. Jim had fended Colby off with a phase-pistol set to vaporize, and the threat that if Colby touched Jim or Winona ever again, it wouldn't just be his balls the man ended up missing. Winona had never thanked Jim for saving their lives that night, Colby had disappeared the next morning and she'd collared him long enough for a divorce then never seen him again. She'd heard that he picked a fight with the wrong people and the body had never been found. Jim had headed off to Starfleet two weeks later, and she didn't see him much either, even when she _was _in San Francisco.

Christopher Pike kept her updated on Jim's doings and whereabouts and friends, though he really only had one true friend anymore. Winona smiled as she thought of the cranky former physician from Savannah, Georgia with awful bedside manner and a heart of pure gold. Jim had met Leonard McCoy for a reason, Leonard McCoy had saved her little boy's life. Before Starfleet, and before McCoy, Jim had been every mother's worst nightmare, the bane of three separate precincts and the terror of three counties. Not that he was a bad kid, he really wasn't, but he had this carefully-cultivated bad boy image that had kept respectable people at a distance and police lieutenants and sheriff's deputies on twenty-four hour watch. Then he'd discovered Starfleet, gently nudged through that door by a dare from Christopher Pike. Jim couldn't refuse a good dare, so he'd promised Pike to do what took four years in three years and no more. He'd done it, graduation was in two hours and then he'd have two weeks before setting out on any number of adventures…or misadventures. Jim seemed to have a propensity for trouble that landed him in hot water more often than not.

Winona stroked the letters of her husband's name on the smooth face of the granite and smiled sadly, "Oh, George, you'd be so proud of our little boy. I wish you could have seen him when they all got home, he was so _happy_." She sighed, remembering the sight of her bruised, battered son staggering off the shuttle with one arm around Leonard McCoy's shoulders, the other around the shoulders of a tall, quiet Vulcan he had introduced as his First Officer, "Mom, this is Spock. Spock, this is my mother, Winona Kirk." Winona had not offered to shake hands or hug Spock, he was Vulcan and even Winona knew Vulcans avoided touching.

Somehow, Winona lost track of the time and only realized two hours had gone past when she heard the bell-tower at the Academy tolling the hour. She cheated and used a transporter so she wouldn't be late. People were still filtering in, so she wasn't too out of place. Giving her dress-uniform a cursory brush-down, Winona looked for a place to sit. In the student section, which was pitifully empty, she saw clusters of students chatting before the ceremony. Winona looked for her son and caught sight of him with McCoy and the others she knew now were his officers. She didn't see Spock, and then remembered that he was an instructor, not a student. Ah well, a technicality. There were seats down towards the front, and while part of her wanted to be out of the way and where Jim was unlikely to see her, Winona knew she couldn't just be a quiet bystander. So down she went. It looked like those seats were set aside for dignitaries and special guests, but Winona just couldn't bring herself to care. Then she caught sight of Spock off to one side, speaking with several older Vulcans. Survivors perhaps? Hmm. Well, it was someone she knew besides the graduates anyway. Wondering what madness took her, Winona went closer to them. Spock saw her coming and straightened, she saw his shoulders stiffen in automatic reaction to the sight of a superior officer.

"Ah, Captain Kirk."

"Commander." She smiled for him, "I thought I was too late."

"On the contrary, Captain. As you can see, guests are still arriving. The ceremony itself will not begin until Admiral Pike has arrived, and that could take some time."

"As long as Chris makes it, I'll be happy." Winona exhaled slowly, thinking of the last time she'd actually _seen _Christopher Pike. She had visited him yesterday in the hospital, not at all that surprised to find the boys keeping him company, just glad to see him sitting upright. It made her even happier to see him laughing at one of Jim's awful jokes.

"You seem deeply concerned with the admiral's health, Captain." One of the elders spoke up and Winona looked from Spock to the one who had addressed her. She looked over her shoulder to see if Jim had noticed and was glad he hadn't.

"Christopher Pike is a family friend, he is very…dear to us. When Doctor McCoy informed me of his state of health, I was devastated."

"Then you must have been relieved to learn that he was going to survive?"

"Very much so." She couldn't help but notice a distinct sadness about this particular Vulcan, or the way he traded a look with Spock. Had he lost someone? Well, of course he had, who _hadn't _lost someone? Winona was just lucky Jim and Christopher were safe.

"The ceremony is about to begin, Captain. Do you have a seat already?" Spock cut in politely. Winona shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid I came a little later than I intended to."

"Allow me to find you a seat." He extended one hand and she turned. He led her straight to the empty seats in the front row, "Is this agreeable to you?"

"I can see the stage from here, I can see Jimmy and McCoy. Thank you, Commander." She smiled, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Captain." He dipped his head and went off again. Winona leaned forward in the seat and put her head in her hands. It felt like everyone was watching her, even though Winona knew that wasn't at all true. She had experienced the microscope effect the first time she'd come home with Jim, and remembered how much she'd hated the feeling. Like the world was watching and she couldn't cry because she didn't want the world to see her weakness. She was aware of someone sitting down on her right, but she did not move until the gong sounded to mark the beginning of the ceremony. Raising her head, Winona got to her feet with everyone else in the auditorium, watching as the admirals filed onto the stage. When she saw Christopher, she felt a stab of regret.

The ceremony commenced and Winona kept waiting for Jim's name, but she never heard it. When she realized they had passed over him, she looked to the student section and saw her son with his head in his hands. Then the last names had been read. Why had they missed Jim? They weren't still punishing him, were they? They couldn't! It was just wrong!

"James T. Kirk, stand up." They called him, but they called him last. Why? Winona watched, holding her breath, as Jim got slowly to his feet and came down to the floor. He climbed the stairs to the stage with the air of a man going to his own execution.

"The Board would like to recognize one Cadet especially, for unorthodox methods of leadership and unwavering loyalty to the Federation, to Starfleet, and his duty as an officer." Richard Barnett almost smiled, but not quite, "Therefore, it is with gratitude and pride I present you with this small token of our thanks. Without you, there would be no Federation, no Starfleet, no Earth." It was dead silent in the auditorium as Barnett pinned a medal to Jim's red jacket and shook hands with him, "Congratulations, son."

"T-Thank you, sir."

"And at the request of Admiral Pike, there is one more thing." This time, Barnett _did _smile and Winona had to remind herself to breathe or pass out, "James T. Kirk, you are hereby required to relieve Chirstopher Pike, Rear Admiral, of duty as Commanding Officer of the Starship Enterprise, and take upon you his duties as Captain therein." Winona watched Jim straighten up until his spine was straight and his shoulders stiff. He turned to Christopher and smiled.

"I relieve you, sir."

"I am relieved." Christopher beamed at Jim, they shook hands, and the whole auditorium just erupted with cheering. Winona swiped away a few tears as Jim trotted down the steps of the stage, his smile blinding and his enthusiasm contagious as he pumped his fist in a clear sign of victory before he was swamped and lost in a knot of red uniforms. Winona had to move, and she did. Approaching the swarming knot of over-excited Cadets, she stood at the fringes of the small celebration and folded her hands behind her back.

"I hate to interrupt this little party, but I've been sitting on my hands a little too long." She spoke up over the clamor, "I claim mother's privilege."

"Mom!" Jim came flying out of the knot of bodies, "Mom, you made it! Where were you?"

"Right down in front." Winona caught her whirlwind son and held on, wishing again that George could have seen this before she realized he'd probably been watching over Jim the whole time and was just laughing until his sides hurt. She pulled back to look at Jim and for once, seeing George in his eyes and in his smile didn't make her sad. She ran her fingers through messy blonde hair, "Oh, Jim, I'm so proud of you! When they didn't call your name at first, I thought the worst!"

"You weren't the only one. Bones here was about to go at the whole lot of 'em." Jim just grinned, that cocky, lopsided grin that was sheer Jim and no one else. Winona just hugged her son before passing him off to his friends, people who would be his officers someday soon.

Among those who came to congratulate Jim on his rise to captaincy of the flagship was Commander Spock, the two shook hands and exchanged a few quiet words. Winona turned to see Ambassador Sarek watching the festivities and wondered what he saw when he looked at her headstrong son surrounded by his friends and supporters like this. Sarek dipped his head in acknowledgement and then vanished into the crowd. Winona did not miss the flicker of sadness and pain she saw in his eyes in the split second before he turned away. There, but for the grace of God, went a man broken. But what, she wondered, had broken? His heart? Winona knew that pain too well, and wouldn't wish it on anyone else, Vulcan or not.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just some minor edited for Chapter Two. Ending changed! Oh, and if anyone can pick out the nod to "Master and Commander", a most excellent book and a fantastic movie, PM me!

* * *

Chapter Two

Following the graduation ceremony and Jim's official promotion to captain, Winona was just one of many captains assigned to assist in the resettlement of the surviving Vulcans. Through the program, she met one of Jim's elderly Vulcan associates, Ambassador Mera. Mera in turn introduced her to Commander Spock's father, Ambassador Sarek. Winona remembered the younger ambassador from the graduation ceremonies, she had been seated next to him during the event and he had been the one to inquire as to her personal interest and concern for Admiral Pike's health. She just hadn't known his name at that time.

* * *

When the last survivors had been settled on New Vulcan, Starfleet assigned a support armada to stay in orbit around the colony world. Winona Kirk's ship, the U.S.S. Maturin, was ordered into command as flagship of the armada and headed up all relief efforts. In tandem with this commission, Winona was promoted to commodore, Fleet Commander, and all of the armada captains answered directly to her. As Fleet Commander, Winona worked closely with the ambassadors and the High Command to make sure all resources were available and the needs the people were being addressed in an adequate and timely fashion.

* * *

One night, Winona just couldn't sleep. Frustrated with herself, she was truly exhausted, Winona kicked off her blankets and got dressed in the dark. Smoothing down the front of her white overshirt, she padded through her quiet ship and soon reached her destination. Taking a shuttle, Winona submitted a flight-plan and launched for the surface of New Vulcan. She landed in the desert on the outskirts of New Shi'Kahr and left the shuttle, hiking to a high bluff a mile away. From her new vantage point, Winona could see the lights of New Shi'Kahr in the distance off to her left, and off to the right and almost directly below her, she saw the isolated glow that marked the location of Ambassador Sarek's estate. It was incomplete, but Winona knew the house would be finished before the Enterprise's next visit.

She was alone for nearly an hour before Winona heard the soft scatter of gravel underfoot. She didn't turn right away, giving her company time to name themselves.

"It is ill-advised to hike the deserts after nightfall, Doctor Kirk." Ah, so it was Ambassador Sarek. Winona sighed and wondered how anyone knew she was up here when she had avoided passing over New Shi'Kahr, on her landing and it was unlikely any of the perimeter sensors had been tripped.

"Sleep eludes me tonight, Ambassador. I can only circuit the Maturin for so long before I raise the concerns of my crew." She looked up at Sonn, the first moon of New Vulcan, which was now halfway to its zenith, "The desert offers a solitude I welcome." Winona let her gaze wander to Hevat, the second moon, which sat halfway between Sonn and the horizon.

"My wife always lamented that Vulcan had no moon. She would have been happy here." Winona heard a distinct sadness in Sarek's voice and winced. Jim had been the one to inform her that the ambassador's wife had died with Vulcan, leaving him a widower and Earth his son's only home. She knew that pain only too well and wished Sarek had never experienced that kind of crippling heartbreak.

* * *

As they stood there, each with their own thoughts, it occurred to Winona that this was the first time she had seen the ambassador outside of daily duty to the armada and seeing to the negotiations between the Federation and the Vulcans. She studied her contemplative companion, wondering how he'd found her here when she had tried so hard to stay out of the way coming down from the Maturin. New Vulcan was experiencing spring-summer in it's northern hemisphere, where the colony had been established, and the nights were warm and temperate. For the temperate weather, Sarek had forsaken traditional heavy robes of state in favor of casual tunic and trousers and a lightweight hooded robe. Winona sighed and shifted her weight as she turned her attention back to the moons of New Vulcan.

"Winona?" He surprised her with two things: a first-name address, which he had _never _done before, and a warm hand on her shoulder, grounding her back to the here and now. Winona shivered, but not from cold. Some part of her said this was wrong, this kind of familiar touching was wrong, but she didn't care. She wondered, what could he want with her? What could the calm, logical ambassador want with the widowed mother and wife of two Starfleet heroes, one of whom had given _his _life so she could be safe and the other who had nearly followed his father's exact footsteps.

* * *

When Sonn was low in the western sky and Havet at her zenith, Winona allowed Sarek to lead her down to the house below. He showed her a guest room, bid her sleep well, and took his leave. She wished for companionship, but just leaving the Maturin had done wonders for her and Winona slept well until sunrise, when she adhered to an old Vulcan tradition of preparing breakfast for herself and her host as the guest of the household before she returned to the Maturin and to duty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Winona and Sarek maintained a professional but platonic relationship, though Winona did spend more of her off-hours in his company than she had before, and she was grateful for that friendship. She had no reason to believe Sarek wished anything but friendship from her, and that was all Winona was brave enough to ask of him. As the months passed, Winona began to realize that she saw Sarek as more than just a friend. She wondered what George would have said if he had any idea what she was thinking, and felt ashamed. Concern as a friend warred with concern as a professional when she was hailed from the surface of New Vulcan by the High Command. By the time the call for help reached Winona, the Maturin had headed up the relief armada for a full year, and the Enterprise visited on a fairly regular basis.

"Captain, a hail from New Shi'Kahr." Her communications officer turned from her station, "Marked urgent, ma'am."

"Thank you, Giana." Winona narrowed her eyes and got to her feet, "The source?"

"It's Ambassador Mera, Captain."

"Ah, good." She smiled, she always enjoyed speaking with Mera, "Have it patched through to my ready-room, then."

"Aye, Captain." Giana Toriena turned to her controls and Winona left the bridge. The doors closed behind her and she waited.

"Giana?"

"Ambassador Mera is standing by, Captain."

"Good. Good morning, Ambassador. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." She sat down at the table.

"Doctor Kirk, thank you for taking my call so swiftly."

"What can I do for you this morning, old friend?" Winona leaned towards the screen, trying to read Mera's body-language without being in the same room. He seemed nervous and agitated, which was not like him at all.

"I am calling on behalf of Ambassador Sarek."

"Sarek? What's wrong?" red flags and other warning signs were going up all over the place. Mera coughed.

"If I did not know personally how very important you have become to Sarek, I would never have dared involve you, but as I know that and he asked me to send for you, here I am."

"Mera, you have to tell me what's wrong, I can't read your mind." Winona leaned forward, "If something is wrong with Sarek, and there is _any _way I can help him, please you to share what you know."

"Sarek has fallen gravely ill, and…without the necessary intervention, he will die of madness."

"He's _dying_? Why did you wait so long, Mera?!" Sarek was dying, and only just now had they decided it _might_ be a good idea to inform Winona?

"I was hoping to find some other way, but nothing has worked. As of this conversation, he has turned down sixteen potential mates."

"Sixteen?" Winona croaked, "Oh please, Mera, please…not…"

"I am very sorry, Winona, and more sorry for waiting so long to make contact with you. He kept insisting that you could help him, but as the condition is unknown to all but a few non-Vulcan physicians, we did not think him to be serious."

"The Enterprise got in two hours ago, I'm bringing McCoy with me. _He _knows how to handle this, he'll be able to tell us how far into the blood-fever Sarek is and how much time he has left."

"You will come?"

"Excuse my human figure of speech, Mera." She rubbed her forehead, "You better bet your Vulcan ass I'm coming, and I'll be down as soon as I've made arrangements." Mera chuckled, said goodbye, and she pressed a button on the interface. "Giana, get me the Enterprise."

"Captain?"

"Sickbay, preferably."

"Y-yes, Captain." Gianan was confused, she heard it in the girl's voice, and paced the office until she heard the triple-chime. She spun on her heel, leaning over the table.

"Doctor McCoy!"

"This had better be good, Captain."

"We have a _problem_, Doctor." She ran one hand through her hair, "I have just lately spoken with Ambassador Mera regarding the health of Ambassador Sarek. My presence has been requested at the estate soon as maybe, but there is no way in any Hell I'm going down there without someone who knows what to do with it."

"Wait a minute, Winona, hold up there." She could just see McCoy putting up both hands, trying to get her to slow down and tell him precisely what was wrong, "What's going on? Why do you need me? And why does Sarek need _you_?"

"Sarek has refused sixteen mates, and he _will _die if something isn't done! _I _need _you_ because you're the only ship's surgeon I know of with any experience dealing with pon farr!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm beaming to the surface, Doctor McCoy, you _will_ meet me there. Kirk out." She signed off and raced down to Sickbay, throwing together a kit. Then she beamed off the Maturin to the estate where she met up with McCoy, Jim, Spock, and Spock's wife T'Preena. She hadn't expected so many of them, but she wasn't surprised that they had all come down. Going through the gates, they were met by Mera in the courtyard. He took them to Sarek, who rested fitfully on the great bed where Winona had spent many lazy mornings, and many a restful night's sleep.

"I never thought I'd be doing this twice." McCoy huffed as he ran a preliminary scan on Sarek to see how far along he was, "Let alone with the same family." Winona looked over at Spock and T'Preena as she sat down on the mattress and took Sarek's hand in hers. Mera was in charge of pairing up potential mates and had paired Spock with a beautiful young Vulcan named T'Preena, the girl had a heart of gold and the patience of a saint. They all loved her, Jim practically worshiped the ground T'Preena walked on, and Spock was ever the dutiful husband, finding time for his young wife and balancing that with the demands made of him by his duties to Starfleet and the Enterprise.

"Well, I've got bad news and I've got good news."

"What's the good news?"

"He's just into the plak-tow, but it's manifesting itself far more violently than anyone else I've seen."

"How many days, Bones?" Jim looked very unhappy, almost worried.

"Two days into it, he doesn't have a whole lot of time left."

"Considering the whole thing takes _seven_ days, he's only got a few days left! Why wouldn't he take any of the mates you picked out for him?" Jim turned to Mera, who shrugged and looked meaningfully at Winona.

"He was waiting for the only one he wanted."

"_Mom_? You've got to be joking!"

"I've been here for a _year_, Jim. I've been a widow for twenty-six years, and capable of choosing my own mate for three. I don't think I should need to ask my own son's permission." She fixed him with a look that had worked in his childhood and apparently into adulthood and captaincy.

"But…Mom, he's _Vulcan_!"

"It shouldn't matter what he is, Jim." She shook her head, narrowing her eyes at her son, "I'm _happy_, Jim, I've finally remembered what it feels like to smile, to laugh again, to have something worth coming home for at the end of the day." And she _had _been coming home at the end of the day, for approximately six months. Word was circulating in New Shi'Kahr that Ambassador Sarek was quite deeply involved with Doctor Kirk, Winona was surprised it hadn't spread beyond New Vulcan.

"Does he really make you happy?"

"Yes, Jim. As bizarre as that sounds, he really does."

"Why didn't you _tell _me, Mom?"

"Would you have believed me? Or would you have done this, and freaked?"

"Yeah, you're right." Jim scratched the back of his neck, appropriately shamefaced, "I'd have called you crazy. But you never questioned _my _choices, who am I to question yours?" Jim looked at McCoy, who glared at him with no heat behind the look. Winona leaned back against the headboard and smiled.

"Do we have your blessing?"

"You gave me yours, I'd be wrong to refuse you my own. Dad wouldn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life, and if he was anything like me, I don't think he'd have one spiteful thing to say about it." Jim grinned, that crooked smile dubbed the "Kirk smirk", and Winona knew he was right. The foursome left, she distinctly heard the door lock behind them, and she was alone with Sarek. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Winona lay down beside Sarek to watch him sleep. It wasn't long before Winona herself fell asleep, but not for long.

* * *

Winona had no idea how long she actually slept when she was aware of someone touching her, warm hands touching familiar places, sensitive and knowing fingertips teasing the hem of her skirt. She smiled and knew he was awake. The hand playing with her skirt skimmed up her flank and came to rest against her stomach, fingers curling into the fabric. Winona angled her head back and let it come to rest against his shoulder. No words passed between them, anything that needed to be said was said through touches. Did she trust him? Yes. Did _he _trust _her_? Yes. Was she willing to spend the rest of her life married to a Vulcan? Happily, and was _he _willing to spend the rest of his life married to a Human? He had given half of his lifetime to a Human before, her happiness was his primary matter of interest. Pulling away from a human kiss, she looked at him.

"Let me save your life." She whispered, "Let me do this and save your life. No one else understands why you refused sixteen potential matches."

"There is a beauty in the human spirit, an openness in your mind. A willingness to take something broken and heal it."

"As I healed you, Sarek, _you _helped _me _heal." She put her head down on the pillow and watched him, "My son thinks I might be going crazy."

"What did he say?"

"In the end, he told me that since I had never openly questioned his choices, he couldn't justifiably question my own."

"Your son, he is…bound to Doctor McCoy?"

"Not yet, but I fully expect that any day now." Winona had to smile. When Jim had shamefacedly admitted that he had no interest in girls and never planned on a traditional marriage, she had been a little surprised, and warned him to be careful who he decided to give his heart away to. It had gone to Doctor McCoy, and when it got out during their second year that the two of them were a "thing" on campus, Winona had just smiled. She wasn't really all that surprised Sarek knew about Jim and McCoy.

Somehow, they got around to discarding their clothes, kicked off the foot of the bed or tossed off the side in a fit of sudden impatience to touch bare skin and explore familiar territory.

Vulcans had a bad reputation as cold, emotionless creatures who relied solely on logic and self-control to get them through their daily lives. Winona knew better. Vulcans _could _be cold, emotionless creatures, but they could also be warm, loving, and affectionate creatures. Sarek's affection was quiet and simple, a gift offered with all the shyness of a teenager on his first date and the daring of a practiced lover. He deliberately paid special attentions to a silvered scar on her stomach, absorbing her sadness as she remembered where the scar had come from and what it meant for her. No more children. The disruptor blast had knocked her several feet backwards and doctors said she was lucky to be alive. There was so much scar tissue that having children would be impossible and not at all advisable. It just wasn't safe. The scar had never bothered Sarek and he had promised her that in the event they married, adoption was a very reasonable alternative to bearing children.

Finally, his fingertips brushed against her psi-points. It was time to finish what they'd started.. This was nothing new to her, she had shared her thoughts and her memories many times with Sarek, but this was the first time it actually _meant _something. Her mind opened willingly to his touch, everything was doubled, tripled, two familiar minds seeking to become one. With an audible click, it was done and Winona was no longer alone in her mind. Or beyond it, for that matter.

* * *

Hours later, Winona and Sarek rested together on the large bed, reveling in touches as they slowly came down from those high places reached by coition and the achievement of a satisfying orgasm. He did most of the touching, Winona wasn't entirely sure she was capable of doing more than blinking.

"I have worn you out." And didn't he sound smug? Winona smiled and turned her head to look at him.

"A lovely exhaustion, ashayam." She promised as his fingers explored the length of her spine. Sarek loved touching, which went against the most commonly-held belief that Vulcans _hated _physical contact. Some of them did, Sarek did not. Winona considered herself quite lucky, really. For the first time in twenty-six years, she felt safe, loved, and content that no matter where she went or how long she was gone, Sarek would always be waiting for her to come home.

FIN


End file.
